


Now what?

by NIKINOU



Series: Honey, we're home! [1]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/pseuds/NIKINOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place directly after 7/14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now what?

Stan pulls back from their kiss, he wants to just look at her, wants to see her face, her expression...he can't believe this moment himself. All of the words just tumbled out of him, and although he knew he took Peggy completely off guard, he surprised himself as well. Peggy is smiling, almost giggling. She looks so sweet, so young.

Peggy whispers..."Now what?"

"Now what? Now we get outta here, that's what" Stan's growls playfully in her ear, his beard tickling her neck.

"Really?" Peggy is surprised. "It's only 4:30" she stammers.  
"Yeah, and we're gettin' outta here...didn't I tell you, there's more to life than work".

She can hardly believe this is happening.

Stan tells her "Get your coat, I'll meet you at the elevator". He rushes out the door, and she watches him trot down the hall. Her thoughts are in a whirl. "Wow...he loves me. Is this really happening?"

She grabs her raincoat from the back of her door, rushes over to her desk, turns off the typewriter, grabs her bag, eyes darting around the office...is she forgetting something? Her heart is pounding...she is not sure she has taken a real breath in the last five minutes.

At the elevator bank Stan is leaning against the wall, his black leather jacket draped over his arm.

"Hurry up...I already pressed the button!" he commands.

"Shhhh! People will hear you" Peggy is trying to run quietly, if that is at all possible, and she is blushing now.

"Big shit. No one cares. Why are you so guilty all the time?"

The elevator door opens, Stan puts his hand on Peggy's back, guiding her in, then steps in with her. There are two women in the elevator, chatting. He has never seen either of them before. One of the women turns from the conversation and looks him up and down, a little brazenly. He flashes her a grin, then decides to give these two something to talk about. He pulls Peggy to him and kisses her deeply. At first, Peggy wants to pull away, feeling a little embarrassed, but then she decides she doesn't care anymore. She kisses him back for what seems like a very long time. She wants this, wants this kiss, and wants this man. And she doesn't care who knows it.


End file.
